


Can't Wait For My Future.

by Shipper_trash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Fluff, Kira breaks up with Scott, M/M, Nemeton being doused of its powers, Panic Attacks, Spark!Stiles, implied - Freeform, mostly - Freeform, puppy piles!!, weird ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: Adding Danny to the mix does wonders. Seriously! He is awesome at researching and perceptive. The dude knows what's up. Also, there's fluff. Like, puppy piles. So much fluff!!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, and others, implied Malia/Kira - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	1. Holy-Forking-Shit!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! Have a good read dear person <3<3<3

Finally. Now they can live normal lives. 

It is high time that the pack starts living without the fear of being killed the next day, that they not live every relaxing moment strategizing against the next big bad, that they not use their spare time to make sure they get to live a life, to cram for homework and exams, that is if they are alive to live such a life after everything is said and done, so to speak. 

It’s high time that they be normal, and for the first time in years, Stiles is thankful to the Universe. 

Ever since that one night in the forest when Scott got bitten, Stiles and his best friend have been living a nightmare, in which they have managed to drag people they didn’t even talk to all that much and formed relationships that runs deeper than just family, than friends. They are much more than that, they are all pack. 

Doesn’t mean that Stiles didn’t curse whatever higher power is out there fucking with their lives, pushing the young teenagers and Derek through whatever-the-fuck for its amusement. There was never a dull moment in moving forward to the next chapter so if really, this real God turns out to be like Chuck from Supernatural, it would be no surprise. Stiles hopes not. 

Stiles had loved the show once, watched it and wished to have the same sense of adventure like the Winchesters and their allies. Now, though, he doesn’t share the same sentiments. Heck, he is not even the same person he was before. 

He is not even a human, at this point. He’s pretty sure being a spark means not completely human; he can’t be sure though, Deaton is hella cryptic all the damn time. How is his father friends with him? 

“Stiles,” a familiar voice pulls him back from his thoughts. “Ready?” the voice asks, and Stiles turns towards the source of it. It’s Lydia, his former crush and current best friend. A fellow non-human pack member. 

Stiles nods, too caught up with his conflicting emotions of relief and sadness, of happiness at freeing themselves of the horrifying grip of the Nemeton and at the same time, dreading what this means for the pack. Will they remain in touch after? 

“Alright then. Let’s get to it,” Lydia says, confident. Anyone looking at her will think she is a centuries old witch, not an almost eighteen-year-old Banshee. She is that confident of her powers. And she has the same amount of confidence on Stiles. It is evident in the way she starts her chanting, pauses midway, and allows Stiles to continue, just as the spell requires. 

Bringing Danny in the know is definitely one of the best things to happen. After the Nogitsune and Stiles’ sketchy behavior in school, the other teen had become suspicious and later confronted him about it. In a panic and clearly not in his correct mind, Stiles had confessed the truth. It hadn’t made Danny panic, though. He had simply accepted it and helped Stiles convince others that he was somehow the problem, and eventually, with the help of a decent researcher besides himself, the two had learnt many things. First was why Stiles could complete that mountain ash circle when he shouldn’t have been able to; the answer being he is a spark. Second, they had discovered a dark Kitsune or Nogitsune has been possessing Stiles. With everything Stiles thinking being converted to theories backed up by solid proof, the pack had believed him – this was the crucial moment when Derek and Scott agreed with each other despite their own grudges and Isaac, Erica and Boyd along with Derek became a temporary member of Scott’s pack, which consisted of the True Alpha, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Malia, Kira, Danny, Liam and himself. With two Alpha werewolves, it was hard to co-operate, but because of Stiles, they managed. - All of that was three months ago, and now there’s only one pack in Beacon Hills, a single pack, even though they still won’t settle on a name. Apparently, “McCall-Hale Pack,” gives the two Alphas the heebie-jeebies. According to Derek, “It sounds like we’re mated.” Scott, surprisingly, agrees. Whatever, Stiles got to name the pack BH pack, and honestly that sounds better. 

Being together in a pack strengthened the pack bonds between everyone; even non-weres can feel the bond if they are accepted by the original werewolves of the pack. The pack bonds, in turn, became an indicator for the others whenever Stiles would be thrown far back in his mind and the evil fox took over. Each time it happened, all the others sent a feeling of calm and strength towards Stiles, making him fight harder for his own consciousness. In the end, Stiles had to fight on his the most in the final battle, at least until Scott bit the look-alike of Stiles and thus killed the malicious evil spirit. 

In the end they won, with no casualties, and actually earned two more pack members – the Alpha twins, Ethan and Aiden – it remained a debate for hardly a week, everyone but Derek and Erica chiming in and saying it will be a good idea. It was pack bonds that saved everyone this time around; slowly but surely Erica gave in. Derek followed suit, but only after confirming with Erica and Boyd if this is what they want. 

Derek is a good Alpha. 

The two betas were confident of their decision, and now Ethan is one of Stiles’ closest friends. With Scott paying more attention to Kira nowadays, one spot has been open in his circle, anyways. 

Back to the present, where Stiles and Lydia are performing a magical ceremony found by Danny in order to make their lives easier from the supernatural wreck it is, Stiles continues chanting. His part is bigger; he is a spark, so it makes sense. 

The ceremony requires a magic user, a Banshee and a Hellhound for the first stage, which they are doing right now. The Banshee has to chant a prayer to the tree in Latin initially, followed by the magic user requesting safety and protection from the Nemeton. It is continued by the same person ordering the magic tree to lower its power. Then, the Hellhound has to bleed on the tree – a stump, in their case – while also chanting about protection and safety in Greek. The Banshee has to scream then, the shriek amplifying the power of the blood and chant. Then, the magic user has to name the members of the pack of the place, promising to come with them all the next day after midnight to feed blood to the tree – again, a stump in their case – all while the Banshee, Hellhound and Magic User chant the line, “We will protect you with our lives.” being said over and over till every werewolf of the territory offers their blood. 

There is a lot of blood, but there’s no death, at least. Stiles will take a win any day now, in any form. It keeps his dad safe, the town safe – even if the Sheriff knows of the supernatural, as his son it is his duty to worry about his father. They take care of each other. 

Stiles, Lydia and Parrish complete stage one with not much difficulty. It is night time, so really, the only obstacle is the cold air. And, because it is so late, they are exhausted as well; Tired, they approach their own vehicles, but it is nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix. 

Parrish is already healing, the cut on his hand almost gone. Stiles would have been jealous once of the healing ability, but now he knows he can heal the external injuries with his magic. Comes in handy since Stiles is a clumsy idiot, as Derek has taken to calling him. Stiles believes he is concerned for him, at the very least, and not just annoyed. Yes, that is a pleasant thought. 

An uncomfortable thought also makes its way into his head. Parrish is not officially pack. Yet, Stiles promises himself. 

Stiles hugs the man affectionately he thinks of as a big brother before speeding off of towards his home, where his dad must be waiting for him for a late-night snack. 

Stiles cannot wait for the hopefully better future. 

It has been a week since they completed the ritual, and no new threat has shown itself in all this time. This week is also the last week of their senior year, and Stiles couldn’t be happier for the timing. 

No monsters to fight and all the time to click the perfect yearbook photos, fuck yeah! And so much more to do. 

“Fuck yeah,” Stiles moans as he opens the metal doors of the loft, throwing his back-pack towards the side, uncaring of the way it bounces off of the chair and falls back down on the floor. Derek glares at him, clearly annoyed that even after so many weeks, he has not learnt to keep the bag in a proper place. “Oh, shush Sourwolf,” Derek glares more at that, making everyone but Scott, Lydia, Jackson and Liam laugh. Scott hates the other Alpha and Liam does whatever Scott does, so them still not getting along with Derek is no news. It is sad for Stiles, though. He wants Scott and Derek to just get along; Jackson is feigning ignorance, but there is a twinkle in his eye as if he is consciously trying to not laugh. Lydia has a calculating gaze on her face as Stiles settles himself on the side of Derek’s arm-chair. Stiles doesn’t care though; he is too happy. “It worked! I have never slept better than I have these days – and oh, Aiden, you’re in Ms. Smith’s class, right? How do you not fall asleep listening to her? She is so boring – I used to imagine her voice to fall asleep. Also, do you all know what’s not, though? I mean, what’s not boring-” 

Stiles flails his arms as he speaks, making him almost topple over the chair. Thankfully, Derek puts his arm around his waist, pulling him back. His back and Derek’s side touch, and it sends a warm sensation to his body. Stiles has been feeling like this for some time, now. Each one of Derek’s touches feel special for some reason. Stiles doesn’t dwell on that though, he ignores it. Like always. He smiles at the Alpha instead, conveying his gratitude. 

“What’s not boring, Stiles?” Scott asks, and Stiles delves right into a week worth of bonding time with the pack, now that they only have days to finish high school and potentially, no threats. He talks about pack movie nights, puppy piles, anything where they can all do something together, really. 

Allison and Isaac agree readily, the girl happy to do something normal again. Ethan and Danny are smiling at the proposal, and all others are as well. Kira looks happy with the prospect of spending time with everyone, but Scott is hesitant. 

“Which pack bonding? I think you have forgotten, but these four-” he points a finger at Derek and nods his head towards Isaac, Boyd and Erica “-are not our pack, Stiles. You cannot ask them to come to our pack bonding times.” 

“Scott. The fuck are you talking about?” Stiles knew Scott doesn’t considers them all pack as a unit, but he’d assumed he was working towards it. Surely, if he has spent more than 3 months with them, he will change his mind? “We are all pack,” anger is bubbling inside him, how can Scott just disregard his pack? Stiles’ pack? “Or have you not paid attention all this time? Oh, yes, sorry. You were off being with Kira the whole time. Of course, you won’t notice us when you have your dick to think about,” he is shouting; he is also about to leap off and potentially fall face-first on the hard floor but Derek’s hand is still on his waist, rubbing soothing circles there with his thumb. Others are watching the two friends talk it out. Whether in shock or amusement, he has no idea. 

“Stiles!” Scott shouts, offended. He glances at Kira, who is looking at the floor. Stiles feels bad, but only for her. 

“Sorry, Kira. I didn’t mean anything bad for you.” He says as calmly as possible. Derek definitely knows how to calm him down. Kira nods. At least she responds; Stiles will take the win. He will talk to her later, alone. Apologize for that comment. 

“But you mean something bad for me? I am your best friend! You know how I feel about this situation, and yet you don’t consider my feelings and choose to do whatever you want. We had to save you, that is why I agreed then. But, wow, Stiles, I didn’t know you could be so mean. You’re choosing them over me? You’re selfish. That’s why the fox chose you,” Scott spits out, the words cutting deep. Stiles’ jaw drops, his heart rate going crazy. Mean? Selfish? Doesn’t consider Scott’s feelings? 

Stiles’ breath hitches; something is lodged in his throat, and it is getting bigger with every word he hears. He can’t breathe. 

A roar erupts at the last sentence; it is coming from behind Stiles. “Scott. Go. Now.” Stiles hears more growls, and he knows every wolf in the room is growling. He doesn’t pay attention to that, though. Not even when Kira slaps Scott, Allison and Lydia berate the Alpha. No, he is too focused on wishing his body to breathe, to calm down. He knows he is lucky they managed to fight the Nogitsune off so early, otherwise Stiles could have ended with more blood on his hands. He knows, he knows he is responsible for the deaths that criminal dude committed. He knows he has injured people, injured his pack once or twice, maybe more. And he remembers being able to see it with his eyes; The fox left all pretense and let Stiles see what he did with his body when it knew they all knew about it. 

Stiles still has fucking nightmares about what could have happened if not for Danny and his research. He dreams of killing Aiden, of killing Allison, of killing everyone in slow, slow death. And here Scott is, accusing Stiles for being the victim, of being vulnerable against his wishes. 

Stiles really does have a spot free in his inner circle. 

When Stiles comes to the land of consciousness, the first thing he registers is the soft surface beneath him. It’s really soft and comfy, and it makes him want to stay here, surrounded by a smell he won’t hesitate to call smelling like home. But he knows this is not his bed, so why will Stiles feel like this smell is like home? 

“Derek?” he all but shouts the name, realization dawning on his face as he adjusts to the minimal amount of lighting in Derek’s bedroom. This is Derek’s bed he is lying on, which makes sense given the fact that he was in the loft when he passed out. But the smell thing is setting him off balance, why is the musky, forest-y, leather-y smell something Stiles will consider as home? 

“Stiles?” The man himself speaks, somewhere from the right. Stiles turns to look at him, Derek’s face full of concern and barely contained anger. Of course, Derek will be mad at him for ruining the pack meeting. Today was supposed to be a good day, and Stiles destroyed it. The others must hate him, too. “Hey, why do you smell sadder right now?” Stiles just blinks at him. “Stiles. I am not angry at you. Nor are the others. Today is a good day, and dare I say even better than I imagined with Scott gone,” Derek’s lips form a small, cute smile, and it hits Stiles. 

Derek feels like home because Derek gets him. He knows what Stiles is thinking, he understands him. Derek feels like home because Stiles feels cared for and protected when around the Alpha. 

In the words of Eleanor Shellstrop, Holy-Forking-Shirt, Stiles likes Derek Hale! 


	2. Realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUPPY PILE!!

The pack hadn’t left. Except for Scott, everyone sat at the exact same place as before. 

Stiles had laid there on the bed, realizing his feelings for the wolf beside him. His heart had of course, alerted the man of another panic attack, but the truth was Stiles was nervous. This will change things between them. Stiles doesn’t want that, hence all the ignoring. Heck, he had even tried making-out with Malia once. No wonder it did nothing to him then. Malia and him had shrugged it off as the paramount of emotions and the stress, and done nothing else once free from Eichen House. The only thing he feels for the girl is protectiveness, and he knows how she tastes! With Derek, though, it is so much more and  indescribable with words. 

Derek, being Derek, tried comforting Stiles, murmuring reassurances that Scott is not here, that even if Scott doesn’t want to be pack, they have the bond, he will come around. Stiles didn’t want to hear that, because he knows Scott is incapable of change. He has been drifting apart from Scott just because of that reason, but to Derek, he is comforting a young man who just fought with his best friend, his brother. Stiles appreciates it. Derek keeps on saying things like that, his hands in Stiles’ hair, making Stiles almost fall asleep. 

“Is he okay?” Isaac asks suddenly, and was he already in the room or did he climb up because he heard Stiles’ heart racing?

Stiles takes a deep breath and replies before Derek, “Better.”

“Okay. Do you need to eat something?” 

“Isaac.” Derek says, and he must have done ASL or his said something with his brows, because Stiles can hear his steps going back down. The stairs make a little bit of noise, Isaac must be sulking. That is the only reason he is not using his wolfy stealth. 

Stiles takes one more deep breath. “ Wha’d’ya say?” his mouth feels dry. His voice comes out raspy. How many hours have passed? He tries to get up but Derek only lets him sit properly, propping up pillows behind his back. It feels nice. 

“Nothing,” Derek answers. Stiles snorts. 

“Why is Isaac sulky then?” before Derek can answer, Ethan is coming into the room with Kira behind him. Kira hands him a glass of water as Ethan says, “Derek got all possessive. Didn’t want anyone near you the whole time. And you know how Isaac is, he likes taking care of the pack-mom; he didn’t want to leave your side.” Thankfully, Stiles was done drinking.  Otherwise, he would have sprayed the water everywhere. 

“What?!” he exclaims, his eyes darting towards  Sourwolf , who is glaring at the good twin. His ears are pink though, and Stiles finds them adorable. Hope flairs up in his chest; maybe the feelings are mutual? On the off-chance that they are, he decides to talk to Derek about it. But not right now, he wants to talk without prying ears. 

Stiles smiles at Ethan and Kira, mumbling a “Sorry,” to the latter as well. 

Kira smiles back, genuinely, and says, “No, Stiles. You were right. He is way too focused on pleasure. His own mostly, if I may add. And he is too stubborn. I should be thanking you, really, for opening my eyes.” Stiles understands what’s going to happen. She will break-up with him, and he feels bad for being the reason. Derek must have smelled it, because he puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“It is not your fault, Stiles, and if you want my opinion, Kira, you are doing the right thing. I know this will be hard, but I think we all know he is still hung up on Allison.” Ethan says, and Kira smiles sadly. 

“Not your fault, Stiles,” Derek squeezes his shoulder. 

“What he said.” Kira says and goes back downstairs, but not before kissing his cheek. Ethan asks if he needs more water, and he replies in affirmative. Ethan goes back down, too. 

Derek starts to get up from the bed, but Stiles doesn’t want him to. He catches his wrist to stop him. Derek looks at him, eyebrow raised. Stiles clears his throat, “Stay?” he asks. 

Derek’s brow comes down, but his face remains the same. He takes Stiles’ hands from his wrist into his own, rubbing his thumb on  it comfortingly. 

A few moments later a whole lot of footsteps sound, Ethan at the front with a glass of water. Stiles finishes it one gulp and then is attacked by the pack in a puppy pile. Kira is there as well. “I will go after this,” she says.

“Today is a good day. Damn if I am going to let that dumbass ruin it for my pack.” Lydia declares. “Nobody leaves this puppy pile until Stiles wants us to leave,” she adds.

Isaac honest-to-God squeals at that. Everyone else giggles happily. Well, except for Jackson and Derek, who snort. Stiles notices Liam is still here, and he realizes maybe he is not all that devoted to Scott. 

“It is my house though,” Derek argues, his tone light and playful. “What if I want you to leave?”

“Then we take  Stillinski with us,” Jackson answers. 

“Yeah. I read somewhere that these things are always way better with pack-mom then pack-dad. Which means we can have puppy piles as many times as we have Stiles with us,” Danny says. 

The whole pack argues playfully, nobody saying anything at the new terms or the blush on both Derek and Stiles’ faces. Even Liam joins in to poke fun at his Alpha, and that is the only time an actual fight breaks out. Aiden and Jackson make the boy uncomfortable by stating the fact that his Alpha is Scott, but Liam simply answers, “I cannot change who bit me, but I can choose my Alpha. And that is Derek Hale,”

All in all, the pack bonding thing still happens, and Stiles feels content. Happy. Free. Even Scott can’t chase the good things away from him. And if somehow, he does, Stiles knows either Derek or the pack will snatch them back.


	3. You're brave, Derek Hale. (And mine, but we gotta work up to that big guy)

The day was a Saturday, so technically everyone could have stayed over. The only reason they didn’t was because there was no space for all of them to sleep comfortably and that Stiles asked Lydia to herd everyone out. Kira was already gone, Malia gone with her for support. 

Stiles wished everyone good day around 4 pm, five hours after the meeting had started. Derek had seen them all the way to the parking lot, but by now Stiles knew him to know he was nervous and needed some time to think of answers. Derek also knows him just as good, so he must be knowing what Stiles going to want to talk about. 

Stiles decides to wash his face and relieve his bladder while he waits for the wolf. By the time he comes out again, Derek is sitting on the bed, looking away from Stiles. He doesn’t say anything as Stiles sits directly beside him. 

“So,” Stiles starts, also looking at the direction Derek is looking at. 

“So?” Derek echoes, voice painfully  nonchalant . 

“Pack-dad and mom, huh? When were you going to tell me,  Sourwolf , that we’re married?” Jokes is how Stiles copes, he just hopes Derek will realize it is not just a joke, though. “Or did you plan on your using our kids to do your dirty work?”

Thankfully, Derek laughs. “You’re ridiculous,” he states, finally twisting his body towards him. Stiles does the same, their knees touching. Derek’s facial expression is uncharacteristically soft, his kaleidoscopic green eyes gazing into his brown ones. Both are silent for a whole two minutes before Stiles starts talking. Making statements, really. 

“You like me. You’ve liked me for a long time, and you’ve never given in to the idea that I might like you back,” Derek looks away. He shakes his head, and Stiles thinks he is made a grave mistake. 

“I can smell you. You seem... happy.” he states, still looking away, his hands clasping and unclasping each other in a nervous manner. Stiles and Derek have spent a lot of time together; this gesture is one proof of this. “You actually want this?” Derek asks, and Stiles’ breath hitches. For good reason though. “You want me?” Derek adds, his voice low but his eyes looking into Stiles’. He wants to confirm this is real, Stiles realizes. Derek is counting his  fingers; it is not a nervous gesture!

Fuck.

Stiles doesn’t answer. Instead, he cups Derek’s stubbled face with his hands, leaning forward until their foreheads touch. Stiles wants to kiss him, kiss Derek senseless for even forming such self-doubt. But he wants to talk, first and foremost. 

They share the same breath until Stiles starts talking. Stiles leans back, but his hands find Derek’s and don’t leave. “Derek. Of course, I want you. You’re brave, Derek, braver than any of us. You’re honest, selfless, funny and charming, when you want to be,” Stiles smiles, remembering how Derek struggled with being a distraction at the station. Derek smiles back, too. “You had no reason to stay and help me and Scott after the whole Peter thing, but you did. You stayed, you helped people. Even if you didn’t have a clue to what you were doing, at least you helped three struggling kids. You saved them, you saved all of us with your decisions, even if you don’t believe it, I do.” he adds when Derek starts to object, “Derek, you stayed. You could have left anytime, but you didn’t. You didn't have to take in so many annoying teens, but you did. You, Derek Hale, stayed. You trusted all of us, well most of us, and me, specifically, to be your friend. To do that after everything... To trust, to befriend others, hell, having Allison here for Isaac. Derek, doing what you do, just... just being you, I can’t imagine anything harder but at the same time, I can’t help but like the man you are. I like you, I want you, because you are extraordinary and bright and a fucking fury like the Sun. You are grumpy, sure, but you’re also warm and safe and home for me, Derek. But unlike the sun, I like looking at you,” 

Tears were streaming down on both of their faces, and the last line made Derek laugh so much that more tears came through. Watching Derek like that made Stiles grin happily, even with the tears still flowing out of his eyes. 

“And here I thought you liked me for more than my looks,” Derek sighs, and wow, he has a great poker face. 

Stiles feigns being offended. “I give you a whole speech, and that is what you latch onto? Rude, Der, rude. Even for you,” 

Derek laughs again, and Stiles laughs with him. 

They stay like that for a long time, together, on the bed. Talking, realizing these feelings are not new, that they have been there for a long time. 

Stiles seriously cannot wait for his future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a good time with this fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!!


End file.
